


There was no sunlight in her hair (But I liked it all the same)

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, But he does care, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Loki is a dork, Naked Female Clothed Male, Viking Clothing (an attempt at)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn non è bella. Ma forse non importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was no sunlight in her hair (But I liked it all the same)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia.
> 
> Prompt: Loki/Sigyn, Trecce tra i capelli.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I capelli di Sigyn non sono particolarmente belli.Sigyn stessa è la prima ad ammetterlo.  
  
Di certo non ha le ciocche d’oro di Sif, lisce e morbide e soffici come la sete preziose delle regioni più estreme di Midgard, brillanti come se Sól stessa avesse donato una parte del suo splendore per realizzarle, scintillanti e luccicanti e ...  _qualsiasi_  altro aggettivo del genere sarebbe appropriato, davvero. E Sif le piace ed è una buona amica, nonché una dei pochi in tutta Asgard che non amano sussurrare riguardo al suo matrimonio alle sue spalle, ma - beh, francamente non la invidia più di tanto, almeno non per questo.   
  
Sigyn non ha nemmeno i capelli biondi di Freya, lunghi filamenti di luce mattutina curati con oli profumati e balsami preziosi - ecco, lei non saprebbe nemmeno dove trovarli, quei balsami e quegli oli, o cosa farci di preciso, o quando trovare il tempo tra una faccenda e l’altra per applicarli. E poi, anche se li avesse e riuscisse ad utilizzarli, nessuno scriverebbe comunque canzoni sulle stelle intrappolate tra i suoi riccioli fini e i fiori profumati che punteggiano la sua chioma leggera e delicata, come Bragi fa per la sua Idun.  
  
I capelli di Sigyn sono scuri - ma non dello stesso nero lucido e denso dei capelli di Frigg o di Ran, che contrastano con i loro visi candidi e solenni e allo stesso tempo li incorniciano come manti di lutto, corone cupe per regine velate di silenzio e di mistero. I capelli di Sigyn sono - beh, sono  _marroni._  Marroni come la terra nel folto del bosco, scuri, senza una vena di rame o d’oro. Smorti.  
  
I capelli di Sigyn sono troppo scuri, e troppo lisci, e troppo sottili, e troppo difficili da racchiudere in una qualsiasi acconciatura elegante. Sono insignificanti.

Non che le dispiaccia, sia chiaro \- Sigyn non ha mai preteso d’essere bella. Non con quei capelli, che alla fine non sono nemmeno il problema principale. Non con quegli occhi pallidi e quelle ciglia corte, e quel viso troppo tondo e bianco e troppo insipido, anonimo.   
  
Ci sono tante cose più importanti della bellezza di cui preoccuparsi, tanti problemi più urgenti della sua sciocca vanità da sistemare: prendersi cura degli animali, badare ai capricci di Vali, rammendare le vesti di Loki evitando di chiedersi come abbiano fatto a strapparsi in così tanti punti e  _cosa_ siano esattamente quelle macchie, curare le febbri di Nari, riparare il buco nel tetto perché aspettare che Loki torni da uno dei suoi viaggi con Thor e lo faccia al posto suo non è mai l’idea migliore.  
  
Non c’è mai  _tempo,_  per quei pensieri. No davvero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  


Eppure, a volte anche a Sigyn piace sentirsi bella, quando ne ha l’occasione e quando può giustificare qualche piccolo eccesso di frivolezza. Sì sente un po’ sciocca, ma le piace davvero.  
  
Le piace indossare vesti nuove, forse meno pratiche e troppo lunghe ma più colorate, più morbide mentre scorrono sulla sua pelle seguendo le linee del suo corpo, modellandosi su di lei. Le piace stringersi collane di pietre lucide e vecchie monete e conchiglie bianche intorno al collo, senza curarsi del fatto che non siano d’ambra e oro rosso e argento, e appuntarsi spille tonde e scintillanti al petto. Ogni tanto, le piace perfino tentare di acconciarsi i capelli per bene, spazzolandoli con piccoli pettini d’osso candido e passandoci le dita attraverso per lisciarli, tessendo lunghe trecce fini tra quei fili troppo scuri e spenti con dita lente e caute.  
  
Ovviamente, suo marito adora intromettersi e rovinare tutti suoi piani.  
  
\- Qual è la grande occasione? - sussurra nel suo orecchio, e Sigyn prima sussulta e poi si morde le labbra. Ѐ vero che Loki sa essere silenzioso come un gatto quando vuole - quando, cioè, per qualche motivo non ha voglia di essere tremendamente rumoroso e impossibile da ignorare - ma lei ormai dovrebbe esserci abituata.  
  
\- Thor e Sif danno un banchetto a Bilskirnir - risponde Sigyn continuando a guardare dritta davanti a sé, la voce calma e le dita che si bloccano per un attimo tra i capelli: - Ma tu lo sai già. -  
  
Le braccia magre di Loki si stringono attorno alla sua vita, e lui le posa un bacio sulla nuca e strofina il naso tra i suoi capelli, inspirando il loro odore. Sigyn sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo, e lo sente ridere piano contro la sua pelle - si morde le labbra di nuovo, stavolta per trattenere un breve sospiro.

\- Avevi detto che ci saresti stato - gli ricorda Sigyn con fermezza quando la bocca di Loki scende più giù, premendo sul suo collo, delicata ed esigente al tempo stesso. La mano di lui si posa sulla sua veste, poi, e fa per scostare il tessuto leggero dalla sua spalla - Sigyn posa il pettine con delicatezza e mette la mano sulla sua, bloccandola. Ѐ il turno di Loki di sbuffare,  _adesso._  Sigyn sorride.  
  
\- Dico un sacco di cose, lo sai - replica suo marito, liberando la mano dalla sua stretta e facendola scivolare più giù in un movimento fluido, aprendo le dita lunghe e pallide e tastando la stoffa, tracciando i ricami graziosi con le punte. Sigyn lo ferma di nuovo, appena prima che arrivi a sfiorarle il seno, e ride quando sente il verso irritato che gli sfugge dalle labbra - oh, Vali ha decisamente preso da lui, lei l’ha sempre saputo. - Sì, insomma - continua ancora Loki, come se non si fosse mai interrotto: - Tu mi dici sempre che parlo troppo -. C’è una nota contrariata nella sua voce, quasi a dire che  _lui_  non è affatto d’accordo con questa opinione, e Sigyn scuote la testa esasperata e si abbandona contro il suo petto.  
  
\- Ho promesso ai ragazzi che ci saremmo andati - dice Sigyn. Le mani tornano tra i capelli, lisciando ciocche ribelli, portando riccioli indisciplinati dietro le orecchie. - Vogliono vedere il nuovo arco di Ullr. -  
  
\- Bilskirnir non è lontana, e loro conoscono la strada. Possono andarci da soli - ribatte Loki. Le sue mani raggiungono le sue, si intrecciano alle sue dita, le scostano piano, accarezzano i fili scuri arruffandoli un poco. - Sono anche i  _miei_  figli -.  
  
Sigyn sorride, tentando di continuare il suo lavoro, stringendo e tirando e intrecciando. - Ѐ proprio  _questo_  che mi preoccupa. Qualcuno deve controllare che non diano fuoco a tutte e cinquecentoquaranta le stanze, non pensi? -. Loki in tutta risposta ride e le tira una treccia, non abbastanza forte da farle male ma abbastanza per strapparle un breve verso di sorpresa e d’indignazione.   
  
Dev’essere proprio quel verso, il suo errore. Loki posa un bacio e un sorriso di labbra e cicatrici sottili sul retro del suo collo, su un lembo di pelle lasciato scoperto dalla stoffa e dai capelli, e poi un morso delicato, e Sigyn non può davvero non rabbrividire - ed è così che comincia quella che non è una sfida né una gara e non ha molto più senso dei giochi infantili dei loro figli.

Le mani di Loki si fanno meno gentili, più svelte, e tirano con più energia le ciocche, sciolgono i nodi e poi li sciolgono ancora quando lei si affretta a rifarli, liberano i capelli dalle trecce e scompongono quell’ordine che con tanta difficoltà è riuscita a mantenere senza lasciarle la possibilità di ricrearlo. Lei prova a scacciarle, allora, con piccoli schiaffi che forse in effetti potrebbero essere un po’ più gentili - ma potrebbero anche essere  _più forti,_  quindi che Loki non si lamenti - e  _no_  e  _basta_  e  _smettila, per Hel!_  che ovviamente rimangono inascoltati - beh, non proprio inascoltati, ma l’unica cosa che ottengono davvero è di far ridere suo marito.  
  
Sigyn si gira per guardarlo in viso, alla fine, abbastanza veloce da sorprendere Loki e farlo arretrare di un passo, e incrocia le braccia sotto il seno. Ha i capelli sconvolti e completamente in disordine, le guance che scottano e il respiro un po’ troppo rapido, e anche se è frustrata e irritata e ha voglia di dirne quattro a suo marito non riesce comunque a smettere di ridere come una bambina. Loki la guarda e scoppia ridere anche lui - così, le scoppia semplicemente a ridere in faccia, e se lui fosse qualcun altro - e se anche lei fosse qualcun altro - le impronte rosse delle sue dita rilucerebbero già sulle sue guance pallide.  
  
E poi Loki smette di ridere, e la guarda - Sigyn sente il suo sguardo sul viso e sui capelli e sulle vesti, che la fissa e la scruta e la studia, e non riesce a dire nulla, il sorriso che le si congela sulle labbra. Qualcosa stringe e punge nel suo petto.  
  
\- Sei più bella così - dice Loki. Le si avvicina di più, e alza una mano per sfiorare un ciuffo ribelle che le è caduto su un occhio, per rigirarselo tra le dita e giocarci. Continua a guardarla in quel modo.  
  
\- Oh,  _piantala,_  per l’amore di tutti gli dei! - gli risponde Sigyn, e alza un sopracciglio. Non è una delle sue amanti, e con lei queste lusinghe non servono. Per dimostrarglielo, afferra un lembo della sua veste e lo tira contro di sé - le loro bocche cozzano l’una contro l’altra, e premono e spingono e si aprono, e dopo è un istante infinito di labbra e lingua e denti, di morsi e di caldo e di umido, del sapore di suo marito e delle sue braccia che si allacciano al suo collo.  
  
Va bene, forse non lo fa  _solo_  per dimostrargli qualcosa. Forse è per quello sguardo intenso, forse per sfogare un po’ di rabbia, forse perché - in fondo, molto in fondo - le lusinghe un po’ funzionano anche con lei - perfino quando sono così poco convincenti.  
  
Qualunque sia il motivo, però, quel bacio lo spazza via, così come dissolve ogni altro suo più piccolo pensiero.

\- Per l’amore di  _tutti_  gli dei? - le chiede Loki quando i loro visi si scostano ed entrambi tentano di riprendere fiato, di calmare il ritmo dei loro respiri e il tremito dei loro petti. Ha le labbra imbronciate e una luce divertita negli occhi verdi e caldi e lucidi. - E pensare che credevo di bastarti solo io! - esclama, e poi la stringe tra le sue braccia e contro di sé prima che lei abbia la possibilità di prenderlo a schiaffi per davvero.  
  
Ѐ lui a baciarla di nuovo, e stavolta è tutto più delicato, la sua lingua che traccia la forma della sua bocca e le lambisce le labbra finché non le apre, lui che mugola nella sua bocca - oh,  _lo sa_  che questo manda sempre un brivido già per la sua schiena - e le prende le mani tra le sue e ne accarezza il dorso tra le dita, traccia le linee dei palmi con la punta delle unghie. E per un attimo Sigyn si ricorda di quanto le sue mani siano rovinate, dei piccoli calli, dei taglietti superficiali, delle unghie corte, e rotte, e ...  
  
E poi non importa più. Non quando Loki la fa stendere per terra, e le sue mani calde seguono le linee della sua veste, e le linee del suo corpo sotto di esse. Non importa, quando le tasta i seni con delicatezza, sopra e sotto, né quando le sue dita lisciano la stoffa sul suo addome, scorrono più giù e scendono sul suo stomaco, sulle sue cosce, disegnando cerchi e forme astratte - e lo sguardo di Loki segue le sue mani, scendendo lungo il suo corpo insieme ad esse.  
  
\- Sei troppo vestita - le dice Loki alla fine, tornando a guardarla in faccia. Ha quel suo sorriso sghembo sulle labbra segnate, e quella luce maliziosa sul fondo degli occhi. Si china su di lei per leccarle il collo, gli spazi di bianco tra la stoffa colorata e le collane, baciando la pelle sensibile per farla tremare e sospirare, mordendola finché non si stringe di più a lui, premendo le mani sulle sue spalle magre e sulla sua schiena.  
  
Sigyn esita per un attimo. Le sue dita si incastrano tra i capelli rossi di Loki - troppo rossi, troppo lunghi. Ma su di lui stanno bene, e - di nuovo quei pensieri. Li scaccia via, rimettendoli in quell’angolo della sua mente da cui riemergono solo talvolta, dove è più facile ignorarli.  
  
\- Sì. Lo sono - mormora infine, posando una mano sulla nuca di Loki per spingerla a rialzare la testa e guardarla di nuovo. Lo bacia di nuovo, premendo per un attimo solo le labbra contro le sue, in un tocco fresco e gentile.

Loki la spoglia con cura, con dita svelte e tocchi delicati e accurati. Le toglie le collane dal collo passando le conchiglie e le monete tra le dita, premendo la bocca contro la sua gola ancora e ancora, succhiando piano finché la sente mugolare e inarcarsi sotto di lui. Le accarezza il petto prima di staccare le spille luccicanti dalla veste e posarle una dopo l’altra sul pavimento, e le sue dita si soffermano sulla sua vita prima di toglierle anche la cintura.   
  
Quando finalmente arriva a sollevarle le gonne e sfilarle le vesti, Sigyn ha il respiro rotto e irregolare come se avesse corso e le mani di nuovo tra i suoi capelli, stringendo e tirando - forse con troppa forza, ma al momento è convinta che Loki se lo meriti - per convincerlo a muoversi e fare in fretta. E Loki ride di lei e la chiama impaziente, sì, ma ne vale la pena quando le sue mani fatte di dita lunghe e pallide e scattanti e calde trovano finalmente la sua pelle nuda, e -  
  
E c’è un momento, a quel punto, in cui le mani di Loki si fermano e rimangono lì, sul suo ventre, accarezzando appena la sua pelle pallida, e lui la fissa di nuovo, con lo stesso sguardo di prima. E Sigyn distoglie lo sguardo.  
  
Subito dopo, si dà della stupida. Non è certo la prima volta che Loki la vede nuda - insomma, hanno  _due figli._  E poi, beh, hanno già fatto un sacco di cose molto più intense - e, a tratti, molto più strane - di questi tocchi dolci e leggeri. Non è proprio questo il momento adatto per recuperare il suo pudore virginale.  
  
Ma ci sono ancora quei pensieri nella sua testa, sotto la nebbia calda e avvolgente del piacere, sotto i brividi che la scuotono tutta - ridicoli quanto insistenti, ma ancora lì.  
  
Loki non dice nulla, ma si china di nuovo su di lei. E Sigyn prova a scherzare per stemperare la tensione - _adesso sei tu quello troppo vestito, non credi?_ \- e a posargli le mani sul petto, cominciando a slacciare bottoni e lacci, baciando la pelle che scopre a poco a poco, marchiandola con i denti, accarezzandola con la lingua - ma Loki sorride e le prende i polsi tra le mani, e la spinge di nuovo per terra, gentile e fermo. Sorride di nuovo quel suo sorriso storto e brillante. - Prima le signore - sussurra nel suo orecchio, prima di morderle il lobo e strapparle un ansito.

Sigyn non può fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi poi. Li tiene serrati, mentre Loki le bacia il collo e le clavicole, mentre prende i suoi seni piccoli tra le mani e li tasta e accarezza, le morde piano i capezzoli, disegna cerchi sulle areole con la punta delle dita e delle unghie. Mentre le bacia lo stomaco e il punto in cui il suo fianco si congiunge al bacino, e lei freme sotto il tocco delle sue labbra, gentile come un sospiro sulla sua pelle, e si aggrappa forte alle sue spalle ancora coperte. Li tiene serrati perfino mentre le dita di Loki giocano con i corti riccioli che le coprono il pube, e poi la sua mano si insinua più giù, sempre più giù.   
  
Tiene gli occhi chiusi, Sigyn, mentre Loki accarezza e sfiora e lecca e morde e rende arrossato e sensibile ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo, ogni più piccolo lembo di pelle, e si inarca ancora e ancora e trema come una foglia per il piacere e per il calore che cresce sempre più forte tra le sue gambe e per il pensiero che - anche se Loki non l’ha certo sposata per la sua bellezza, perché se così fosse avrebbe potuto scegliere molte altre dee che in questo la superano con facilità, Freya o Sif o Idun o ... - suo marito la tocca come se fosse bella davvero.  
  
E poi, grazie a tutti gli dei, Sigyn smette di pensare del tutto, perché suo marito entra in lei con una spinta sicura ma non brusca, quasi delicata, e allora tutto il suo corpo si contrae intorno alla sua carne, si infiamma per la sua energia e il suo calore, spinge contro ogni sua spinta per sentirlo ancora più vicino, sempre più vicino - smette di pensare e geme, e mugola, e ansima e grida finché il calore non invade ogni lembo di pelle e ogni muscolo e ogni osso e ogni goccia di sangue - e lei apre gli occhi prima che un lampo di luce ardente cancelli tutto, solo per vedere Loki che le sorride dolce e beffardo e immerge una mano nei suoi capelli scarmigliati per disfare l’ultima treccia rimasta ancora intatta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Più tardi, Loki ha la testa appoggiata sul suo ventre e un sorriso ozioso sul viso. Sigyn passa le mani tra i suoi capelli, troppo lunghi e troppo rossi - e si mette all’opera per intrecciare l’ennesima treccia.  
  
\- Sai? - chiede Sigyn con un sorriso: - Penso che stiano meglio a te che a me. -  
  
Un attimo di silenzio. Sigyn comincia a preoccuparsi un po’ - perché c’è da preoccuparsi, se Loki all’improvviso comincia a pensare a ciò che dice.  
  
\- Penso che tu sia bella - dice Loki: - Specialmente con i capelli sciolti -.  
  
Sigyn sorride. Le sue guance si scaldano un po’, ma finge di non accorgersene.  
  
\- ... E senza vestiti. -  
  
Sigyn gli dà uno schiaffo leggero - ma non troppo - sulla testa, e Loki si agita e geme come se l’avesse ferito a morte.  
  
Ridono insieme, e poi Sigyn ritorna ad intrecciare i suoi capelli.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
 

 


End file.
